


run to you

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: it's been two years and mingyu still keeps on whispering prayers into the view of seoul around him at sunrise.keeping his hopes that maybe today might be different.





	run to you

**Author's Note:**

> another 800 words of soongyu by yours truly.

the clock sitting on top of the bedside table blinks back at mingyu when he chances a glance over his shoulder from where he’s perched on the balcony of his unit, the light breeze brought by the approaching spring playing with the strands of his hair, the sky slowly cracking open to let hues of blue and oranges wash away the darkness the night had brought with it. 

 

_ 5:32 AM.  _ the red digits stares right back at him. mingyu clicks his tongue, a hiss following right after when he accidentally presses the cigarette in between his fingers on his thigh. mingyu scratches at the slight burn, eyes focusing back on the view of seoul barely waking up around him. he wonders if  _ he’s  _ still awake.

 

the stick in between his fingers find it’s way in between his dry plump lips instead as he searches his shorts pockets for his phone, squinting his eyes at it as he scrolls through his contact list, the corner of his mouth ticking up as his thumb stops at a hamster emoji. his heart swells at the same time.

 

**_to: 🐹_ **

__ _ hey _

__ _ u still awake? _

 

mingyu presses the lock button the moment the sent icon appears on his screen, inhaling smoke in his lungs before stubbing the remaining light of the cigarette at the wall beside him. his whole body shudders as the wind blows hard the same time he exhales, the cotton of his white shirt barely saving him from the cold. 

 

a very familiar voice resounds at the back of his mind and mingyu smiles. the sound of soonyoung's annoyed voice scolding him for never listening and always depending on the boy to save him from the unforgiving weather, may it be the summer heat or the biting cold of winter, ringing in his ears as if the older man is there just beside him. 

 

mingyu is fully aware that he is alone but that doesn't stop him from sparing a glance on his side, hoping a figure leaning towards the balcony just like he is would greet his sight, the disappoint settling heavy on his stomach when there's none but empty space beside him. the reminder made mingyu sniff, his eyes feeling watery as his teeth sinkz on his bottom lip. mingyu turns his vision to the sky, whispering a silent prayer to whoever could grant it for him. 

 

_ please come back in my embrace.  _

 

the last thing mingyu sees before he closes the door to his balcony is the small form of an airplane.  cutting through the clouds and travelling through the rays of sunrise to a place unbeknownst to him, the thought making a bittersweet smile take over his face.

 

it’s been two years since mingyu watches a plane take his love away from him. since soonyoung had left his side to pursue his dreams. 

 

two years since mingyu had been crying himself to sleep, craving for a warmth he isn’t sure he’d be able to feels again in this lifetime.

 

and today is no different, mingyu throws his body towards his bed, letting the darkness of his room envelop him as the tears finally slip from his eyes, the sight of another unread message burning at the back of his lids. 

 

a sad chuckle pushes past his lips, laughing at his own state right now. mingyu finds it funny how he’s the one who pushed soonyoung away and broke it off one summer morning when soonyoung had asked him to go with him. how he threw away ten years of their relationship together with the ring that soonyoung gave him the following day, a sign of his love and promise to mingyu, at the river in front of them, telling the man that it won’t work for them with thousands of miles away between them and yet, here mingyu is, letting the sound of the crickets outside his window serve as his background music as he wishes for soonyoung to tell him to stop. 

 

to stop crying or to stop missing him and hoping, he really doesn't know anymore.

 

the clock reads 6:00 AM when mingyu finally throws his arms over his eyes, deciding sleep is the only way he could ever be with the man he loves the most again, foolishly wishing that when he wakes up, it’s to soonyoung’s warm embrace and bright smile.

 

_ just like the old times. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


sleep slowly takes him away from the world and mingyu’s consciousness thinks it’s just his imagination when the door of his unit opens, familiar footsteps and the sound of wheels rolling on his wooden floor reaching his ears, making its way towards him. the sounds around him was muted by a very warm body wrapping on his like a puzzle piece missing, the comfort it gives successfully lulling him to sleep where he dreams of bunched up cheeks and crescent eyes.

 

mingyu sighs dreamily, his lips pulling into a smile, unaware of the small kiss that was pressed on his nape and the whisper of a promise that would finally make him look forward to waking up again starting today.

 

_ “mingyu, i’m back. i'm here, baby and i’m never going away again.” _

  
  



End file.
